


Long day on the road

by Louse



Category: Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom, it's a rocky road fic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day on the road, what better way to wind down than a good hard fuck in the back of the car?</p><p>(NSFW alternate ending for the third chapter of It's a Rocky Road)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long day on the road

**Author's Note:**

> I got a few requests from this, ya nasty sinners.
> 
> NSFW alternate ending for the third chapter of my fic It's a Rocky Road http://archiveofourown.org/works/5755159
> 
> enjoy

Lapis lay down on the backseat of the car, closing her eyes as she felt Peridot stepping over her legs, probably to join her. It had been a long day for the both of them. At first, Lapis dismissed Peridot’s snout snuffling against her neck as it being curious about her, until she felt its tongue against her skin. She tensed up a bit, feeling Peridot’s tongue right up to just under her jawline. A shiver ran down her spine - that had been intentional.

“What are you doing?” Lapis asked, confused - was Peridot actually trying to seduce her? Her question was answered by a low purring sound, as Peridot’s tongue lapped at her neck once more. Not long after it started to very carefully nibble at a sensitive spot of lapis neck, the woman gasping softly and tilting her head. 

Peridot took that as an invite to continue, getting a little more insistent with licks and nips, until Lapis found herself moaning softly. Her cheeks burned, partially form embarrassment - was she really going to let herself cave in to Peridot? She knew that it was sentient, but…. It wasn’t human still.

Peridot stopped nipping at Lapis’ neck, to use its teeth to gently tug at Lapis’ shirt. At first, Lapis wasn’t sure. Admittedly even after just a few nips to her neck she was aroused, and yes she did want Peridot to fuck her - but should she really?

She made her decision, pushing the blankets away and off, before tugging off her shirt and bra, cheeks flushed even more as she lay on her back, chest completely exposed to the other. Peridot was happy with that, a gently trill sounding from it. It wasted no time in moving to drag its tongue over Lapis’ left nipple, over and over, the woman’s hand moving to clutch a fistful of its hair as she gasped, already panting a little. Peridot moved to her other nipple, doing the same as she had to the last. Lapis whimpered, pushing her chest up. It had been far too long since she’d indulged in sex - now that she’d made up her mind to fuck Peridot, she wasn’t going to keep her needs quiet.

Perdot’s lips were surprisingly soft - something Lapis discovered as her nipple was taken between them and sucked on gently, only for a few moments though. She whined when Peridot drew its head back, but released its hair while it figured out what it wanted to do next. It took deep breaths in, and Lapis could only guess it could smell how horny she was already, by the way it turned so it could bite at hem of her pajama bottoms.

Those were removed quicker than the shirt had been.

With no underwear in the way, Peridot had no obstructions, and got right to work lapping at the other’s clit, letting out trills and purrs as Lapis moaned, rolling her hips up needily. It wasnt in the best position for it though, facing away from Lapis, so its tongue was only doing half of what it could be doing.

Lapis’ feet scrabbled a bit before they found the car seat properly, and used them to push her hips up. 

“I-is there enough room?” She asked, voice shaking a little now. The answer came as Peridot ducked under her legs, managing to fit between the door and the woman’s crotch, supporting her hips with its hands before it went right back to what it had been doing before. 

Lapis let out a soft cry as Peridot’s tongue rolled over her clit, her entire body trembling as each wave of pleasure hit her. It knew what it was doing, Lapis could say that much. Or would have been able to say that much, had she not started to plead for more. Peridot’s tongue started to grind in circles over the woman’s nub, and it was driving Lapis wild. Her back arched as her hands gripped the car seat, low moans sounding from her.

She was so close, all she needed was a little more -

The frustrated yelp that sounded from Lapis when Peridot sounded must have been pathetic.

“Why’d you stop?”

Peridot sat up and back then, Lapis’ eyes immediately being drawn to its crotch - and the fact that there was something writhing in there. She was freaked out a bit at first until Peridots odd gem thing on its head glowed, and the bottom section of its bodysuit just vanished. Lapis stared for a second at Peridots cock - a tapered and mostly smooth shaft with what looked like some kind of knot forming at the base. It looked like it had ridged along the underside, but they were slight, nothing too harsh.

After the initial surprise, she rolled her hips, whining.

“Please.” She pleaded, hoping Peridot wouldn’t tease her. 

Peridot understood, leaning over Lapis so it could place its hands either side of her middle, starting to grind the underside of it’s shaft against Lapis’ clit. Lapis continued to plead, until eventually Peridot gave her what she wanted.

As Lapis felt Peridots length push into her she let out a breath, eyes closing. The ridges, as slight as they were, added sensation that she wanted more of. She whined again, Peridot was moving so slowly. It was going to drive her mad - each slow thrust felt more like a tease than anything.

“More - faster.” Lapis near demanded, huffing when she heard what sounded like a chuckle from Peridot. So it was teasing her! 

She was about to comment on it, playfully of course, until Peridot laened forward more and slammed its hips against Lapis’.

Lapis cried out, hands scrabbling at the car seat as Peridots hips rammed into hers, each time Peridot’s cock fully sheathed inside her she felt like was pushed closer and closer to her limit, and it wasn’t relenting. Lapis was writhing and panting, completely lost to the sensation of Peridot fucking her.

Her arms wrapped around Peridot, gripping its hair and begging for it to give her more, not to stop, and something she hadn’t expected to beg for.

“F-fuck - knot me, Peridot-”

Lapis practically screamed as her orgasm hit her, her body shaking more than the car, each hard thrust from Peridot only increasing the euphoric feeling. Her nails dug into Peridots hair as her body tensed, riding out the orgasm.

Just as she was coming down she felt Peridot knot enter her, tying the together, which shamefully forced another, but somewhat weaker, orgasm from the woman. Her body tightened around Peridot’s knot, pulling it in deeper as she felt herself being filled with hot cum, disappointed when it stopped.

They were both panting hard by the end of their orgasms, Lapis pulling Peridot closer. Peridot nuzzled her neck and shoulder, purring gently. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company in the afterglow.

Their bodies relaxed, and they managed to manoeuvre so they could lay on their sides while still tied. Peridot could only reach up to Lapis’ chest just about with her head but that was enough. Lapis’ arms wrapped around Peridot after managing to pull the blanket up over them, Peridot seeming more than happy to be completely covered by the blanket.

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep, Lapis would have to worry about the cleanup tomorrow.


End file.
